Preventing personal stuffs from being lost or stolen, travelers usually lock their own travel baggage boxes. Combination lock is the most common lock that installed in a travel baggage box because it takes little space. Each traveler sets up his own security number for the combination lock. Thereby others without knowing the security number cannot unlock his baggage box. However terrorists may use travel baggage boxes to deliver explosive devices to endanger people's safety. Security personals in airports may need to exam travels' travel baggage boxes in some circumstances without presence of the owners of the travel baggage boxes. Some countries require travelers not to lock their travel baggage boxes. The travelers may lose their properties in their travel baggage boxes if they leave their travel baggage boxes unlocked. If they choose to lock their baggage boxes, the security personals are authorized to damage the travel baggage boxes in order to exam objects inside of the travel baggage boxes. There is a dilemma between travelers' rights and flight safety. Therefore, a security lock that can protect travels' properties and allow security personals to unlock the security lock is needed as well.